


chạy trời không khỏi nắng

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Character Bleed, Translation, cameos from various marvel actors, pinning, some of this takes place on the Civil War set so mind for potential spoilers
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vấn đề nằm ở chỗ: Chris không phải gã đàn ông duy nhất, nhưng anh là người duy nhất trong một khoảng thời gian rất dài.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chạy trời không khỏi nắng

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitteratiglue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteratiglue/gifts).



Câu chuyện bắt đầu như thế này:

Sebastian tham gia vào bộ phim Captain America đầu tiên. Trong vai Bucky Barnes, đóng góp của cậu không lớn lắm, nhưng cậu cố gắng hết sức và chẳng kỳ vọng quá nhiều.

Chris Evans là một gã tốt bụng. Anh rất dễ gần. Sebastian thích anh rất nhiều, nhưng chỉ đến vậy mà thôi.

* * *

Câu chuyện thực sự bắt đầu như thế này:

Sebastian nhận được tin báo mình sẽ trở lại với vai Bucky. Chris gọi điện chúc mừng cậu, anh nói cả dàn diễn viên sẽ tập hợp tại New York tuần tới và đã lên kế hoạch gặp gỡ cả rồi.

Mọi người tụ tập gần nơi cậu ở, nên chẳng có cớ gì thoái thác. Có người đề nghị đi hát karaoke, và họ đi tới East Village.

Lúc đầu, Sebastian có cảm giác hơi lạc lõng—Chris đã quen Scarlett Johansson nhiều năm rồi, chưa kể đến Anthony Mackie—nhưng sau vài li, cậu cũng chẳng để tâm nữa. Cobie Smulders là một nàng thác loạn, còn Frank Grillo đã chứng tỏ bản thân là một nguồn cung cấp công thức làm bánh kếp tuyệt vời (Sebastian gắng ghi nhớ cách làm bánh kếp chuối-quýt-húng quế).

Thế rồi Chris sà vào bảo, “Ê, em có muốn song ca không?” Đôi mắt anh sáng long lanh sau miệng cốc bia.

“Ưm, được chứ,” Sebastian đáp, xỉn quắc và hoàn toàn ngu ngốc. Mắt cậu nhìn thoáng lên sân khấu, nơi Scarlett đang ngất ngây với mọi người trong một liên khúc của Adele.

“Coi nào Stan,” Chris nói, lấy tay kéo cậu lên. “Xem trình em tới đâu nào.” Biểu cảm của anh tràn những mong đợi—như một chú cún bự con đang háo hức—và Sebastian để bản thân trôi theo cơn sóng nhiệt thành của Chris.

Vì lẽ đó mà cuối cùng cả hai đã làm lẩu bài ‘Wanted Dead or Alive’ của Bon Jovi.

Đây không phải giây phút đáng tự hào nhất trong cuộc đời Sebastian. Còn lâu mới tới. Bạn diễn mới của cậu đang xem cậu trình ca, còn cậu thì làm hỏng be bét. Trong thế phòng thủ của cậu, cậu không nên làm như vậy, nhưng cậu xỉn quá rồi cậu chẳng thấy gì nữa.

Họ gầm và rú theo lời bài hát, không phân biệt nổi ai dở hơn ai. Thế rồi Chris rống lên “Anh là một chàng cao bồi, ngồi lên yên con ngựa sắt anh cưỡiiiii,” và Sebastian chào thua. Kết cuộc, cậu gập người cười đến tối tăm mặt mũi.

Chris nhìn cậu tóe lửa, và Sebastian ráng hồi sức rồi líu lo tiếp.

Đầu Chris tựa thật gần vào cậu khi cả hai cùng hát chung một cái mic. Nếu Sebastian nghiêng đầu, cậu có thể hôn được anh. Trước giờ cậu chưa từng có ý muốn ấy. Nhưng trong những khoảng sáng nhập nhòe, đôi môi Chris trông thật mềm và đồng tử anh nở thật lớn, và việc bất chợt được hôn Chris là tất cả những gì Sebastian mong muốn.

May mắn thay, bài hát kết thúc trước khi cậu kịp làm loại việc khiến cậu sạt nghiệp.

“Ghê quá, lạy trời hai chú không bao giờ diễn nhạc kịch ở Broadway,” Mackie nói khi Sebastian ngồi lại. “Tai tôi rỉ máu luôn rồi này.”

Chris hơi nao núng; anh sụp xuống bên cạnh hai người họ tựa một con mèo vụng về, cười toe toét. “Lượt chú kế tiếp đấy, Mackie,” anh nói. “Lên đi.”

“Lên luôn sợ gì?” Mackie cười và húp trọn cốc bia. “Chuẩn bị tinh thần thua thảm bại đi.”

Còn lại Sebastian một mình nhìn chăm chăm vào đồ uống của cậu. Cậu loáng thoáng nghe thấy tiếng Scarlett hỏi đằng ấy có sao không, và rồi cậu nghĩ cậu đã ngủ say.

* * *

Cậu không nhớ mình đã được đưa về căn hộ.

Sáng hôm sau, điện thoại cậu nhấp nháy tin nhắn từ Chris: nhẹ tênh không. Hẹn gặp cưng ở buổi tập gym.

Sebastian lăn tròn và úp mặt vào gối.

* * *

Vấn đề nằm ở chỗ: Chris không phải gã đàn ông duy nhất, nhưng anh là người duy nhất trong một khoảng thời gian rất dài.

Sebastian cho rằng đây chỉ là chuyện nhỏ. Thực ra thì cũng không hẳn, nhưng cuộc đời cậu chưa nên rẽ sang hướng nào khác vào lúc này. Cuộc đời Chris thì sẽ không bao giờ rẽ theo hướng đó.

Cậu hầu như đã quên đi ước muốn được hôn Chris. Chuyện một giây thôi; cậu đã tí bỉ. Gì cũng được.

* * *

Bộ phim bấm máy.

Thực hiện bộ phim Captain America thứ hai hóa ra lại là việc khó nhất Sebastian từng làm. The pha nguy hiểm thật tàn bạo và chế độ ăn uống như thế tra tấn; cậu nhanh chóng phát triển một mối hận thù mãnh liệt với hạnh nhân và cải xoăn.

Đến cuối ngày, cả cơ thể cậu đều đau thậm tệ vì những cảnh đánh đấm, nhưng ấy là những cơn đau tích cực. Cậu bắt đầu nghĩ mình đang thực hiện một màn trình diễn khá tốt với vai này. Xếp sau Chris, dĩ nhiên rồi, con người ấy khiến việc diễn vai Steve Rogers trông dễ như trở bàn tay.

Sebastian tự dằn mình phải thật chuyên nghiệp. Đây không phải công việc tuyệt vời nhất cậu từng có, nhưng cậu sẽ làm hết sức mình.

Cậu không bao giờ nhìn mông Chris qua bộ chiến phục của Captain America.

(Có lẽ cậu có liếc tí tẹo, một hai lần gì đó. Sau tất cả, cậu có phải đá vô tri đâu.)

* * *

The Winter Soldier đã tạo một cú đột phá lớn, không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên.

Điều khiến Sebastian ngạc nhiên là họ đang bàn tán về cậu, và không chỉ cậu — về cả Chris nữa. Về mối quan hệ giữa Steve và Bucky, về mối liên kết đã nhịp cầu gần một thế kỉ. Rất thuyết phục, cậu thấy rõ điều đó. Nhưng cậu cho rằng mình sẽ quên nó đi khi xong xuôi.

Robert Downey Jr dồn cậu vào một góc ở buổi công chiếu. “Cừ lắm,” ông nói, cười toe với Sebastian. “Cậu và Chris sẽ khiến các cô gái thanh thiếu niên ở mọi nơi chết ngất.”

“Cảm ơn nhiều,” Sebastian thì thào. “Chú biết Chris rồi đấy. Anh ấy khiến mọi thứ dễ dàng hơn.”

“Đâu mà, là nhờ công cậu hết đấy chứ,” Robert đáp. “Cái sự mong mỏi ấy — cậu làm nóng màn hình thật đấy. Tôi cầu Cap 3 ngay và luôn đây. Hai cậu sẽ làm đám cưới.”

“Haha.” Sebastian đỏ mặt. Vấn đề là, cậu biết mọi người nghĩ gì về Steve và Bucky. Cậu đã ở đó khi người ta quay mấy cảnh đó — Tớ sẽ bên cậu tới cùng trời cuối đất. Nhưng bụng cậu nóng râm ran khi biết rằng mọi người gán điều ấy với màn trình diễn của cậu. Cùng Chris.

Thế rồi Chris tới và bảo, “Downey, anh lại trêu bạn em đấy à?” Anh vỗ lên ngực trái của Sebastian, mạnh tới nỗi cậu loạng choạng.

Robert cười gian đáp, “Không, bọn anh chỉ đang —”

“Chẳng có gì đâu,” Sebastian đáp vội. Cậu thở hắt ra, cầu trời má không còn đỏ ửng nữa.

Robert nhìn Sebastian chằm chằm hồi lâu, rồi ngửa đầu bật cười. “A cái tụi nhóc này,” ông lẩm bẩm rồi tót đi tìm Samuel L. Jackson.

Chris không chú ý gì cả. Anh cười và xoa xoa bộ râu thợ rừng ngớ ngẩn của mình. “Đi nào, đi dọa chết khiếp mấy thím phóng viên thôi.”

* * *

Đợt quảng bá dễ dàng hơn so với dự kiến của Sebastian. Hầu hết họ phỏng vấn đơn lẻ, nhưng đôi khi người ta ghép cậu với Mackie, và hai người họ có nhiều niềm vui hơn cần thiết.

Cậu không thường được ghép cặp phỏng vấn với Chris, và đó có thể là một điều tốt.

Sebastian nói. Cậu ráng không lắp bắp câu trả lời của mình quá nhiều. Cậu giải thích việc tẩy não cho một cô nhóc sáu tuổi mà không gây thương tổn tinh thần suốt đời cho cô.

Cậu nghĩ rằng mình cuối cùng cũng chấp nhận sự thật về những đợt quảng bá của Marvel.

* * *

Giờ đây dù đã xong xuôi với chương trình của Marvel, Sebastian vẫn rất bận rộn. Sau Wizard World, cậu xuống Ohio để quay một bộ phim hài về thể thao.

Lúc Chris gọi thì cậu đang ở trong khách sạn.

“Ê, anh à,” Sebastian đáp, ráng giữa giọng bình ổn nhưng thất bại thảm hại. “Tình hình sao rồi?”

“Anh nghe em chơi nhảy sào ở đâu đấy?” Chris nói.

“Là phim hài thể thao anh ạ. Em đóng vai cái gã này, phải rồi—là Lance—trăm phần trăm khốn nạn.”

“Khác em nhiều hết sảy nhỉ,” Chris nói, không hụt một nhịp.

“Chà, thì em cũng cố,” Sebastian đáp, không kìm được nụ cười. “Em rất khoái diễn cùng Melissa Rauch; cô ấy đỉnh lắm. Anh sẽ thích cô ấy.” Cậu dừng một chút. “Bộ máy Marvel hoạt động sao khi em vắng mặt vậy?”

“Vui mà, em biết đó,” Chris nói, mệt mỏi nhưng rất hạnh phúc. “Scarlett với Hemsworth đang thụi gãy sườn anh này; chẳng có gì mới cả. Anh đang chờ được nuôi râu trở lại. Như thường lệ.”

“Chưa chán Captain America hả?”

Giọng Chris thật dịu dàng khi anh trả lời, “Nah. Anh chỉ đang nghĩ, anh không biết nữa — cuộc đời của Steve đúng là một tấn bi kịch. Như thể cái gã này chẳng biết làm sao để hạnh phúc ấy. Bọn anh quay một cảnh anh ta nhìn vào tất cả những thứ bản thân chưa bao giờ có. Những thứ anh ta đã lỡ mất.”

Sebastian hiểu điều đó rất rõ, đơn giản vì cậu cũng nghĩ tới điều tương tự với Bucky. Bucky, người đã đầm mình vào cuộc chiến và mất hết tất cả mọi thứ trong cuộc chiến ấy.

“Thế anh nghĩ điều gì làm anh ta hạnh phúc?” cậu cẩn trọng hỏi.

“Bucky,” hồi lâu Chris mới đáp. “Lạ thật — cậu ta chẳng được nhắc đến trong phim mấy, nhưng với anh cậu ta lúc nào cũng ở đó. Anh không nghĩ Steve sẽ hạnh phúc cho tới khi họ về bên nhau. Cậu ta đúng là một phần to lớn trong quá khứ của Steve và —” anh ngừng lại. “Xin lỗi. Anh nhàm chán quá.”

“Không không,” Sebastian vội đáp. “Không hề. Anh nói tiếp đi.”

Cậu không nghĩ Chris cần biết cậu đã dành bao nhiêu thời gian nghĩ về Bucky, hay Bucky và mối quan hệ của Steve; thế thật lộ liễu quá. Nhưng cậu biết lắng nghe, nói những điều thích hợp vào những thời điểm thích hợp, bởi Chris xứng đáng được như vậy: có ai đó hiểu anh trong ngành này hơn là chỉ thấy anh với tiền cùng tiếng tăm.

Sebastian nằm dài lên giường và lắng nghe chất giọng Boston nhạt nhòa của anh khi anh kể cậu nghe mọi suy nghĩ về Steve Rogers.

Sau này, cậu sẽ ngoảnh lại và nghĩ đáng lẽ cậu phải nhận ra mình đã yêu Chris đến nhường nào.

* * *

Vấn đề nằm ở chỗ: cuộc đời không phải phim của John Hughes, và Sebastian sẽ không vác một cái đài thật bự đến dưới cửa sổ nhà Chris và hỏi anh cưới em nhé.

Cậu biết cậu phải quên cái mối tình đơn phương này đi, nên cậu quên. Cậu còn chẳng phải bạn thân nhất với Chris; họ chạy quanh những vòng tròn khác nhau, sống cuộc đời riêng rẽ. Thế dễ hơn bao nhiêu.

* * *

Lần nghe tin kế tiếp từ Chris, cậu đang ở Sundance quảng bá The Bronze.

Tin nhắn tới: vừa nện nhau vừa nhào lộn, thật luôn? anh phải coi ngay mới được.

anh sẽ ước có được kĩ thuật điêu luyện của em, Sebastian nhắn lại, làm ngơ bàn tay đang vã mồ hôi của mình.

Chris gửi cho cậu một cái emoji hình SpongeBob SquarePants đang nhảy nhót. Sebastian cười, chết tiệt thật, bởi vì Chris đúng là một tên ngố.

Melissa Rauch ngó qua vai cậu xì xào, “Cưng cười gì vui thế?”

Sebastian khóa ngay màn hình điện thoại lại. “Có gì đâu nhỉ,” cậu nói.

Cô chọt cậu và bảo, “Thôi cất điện thoại đi. Bắt đầu rồi đấy. Cậu không muốn lỡ mất cảnh lộ hàng có xăm huy chương vàng trên màn ảnh bạc hoành tráng đâu.”

“Trời đất.” Sebastian kìm lại ước muốn vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay.

* * *

Khi Age of Ultron ra mắt, Sebastian gửi tin nhắn cho Chris, chỉ ba từ: nói bậy quá.

Mấy giây sau tin hồi âm tới: khốn kiếp. em đáng bị nhận một cái ảnh của quý cho câu đó.

Sebastian nhìn chăm chăm cái điện thoại hồi lâu, tự hỏi Chris đang giỡn hay thiệt vậy.

(Buồn thay. Anh ấy giỡn.)

* * *

Ngay trước đợt Cap 3 bắt đầu bấm máy, Mackie gọi cậu để thông báo Scarlett và Chris đang ở trong thành phố.

Tất cả kéo nhau ra ngoài, tất cả chuốc nhau say tí bỉ. Một tổ hợp hư hỏng, đồng thời là lý do đẩy Sebastian đến cái buổi tối khốn nạn ấy.

“Phang, cưới, giết,” Scarlett đăm chiêu nói, ngúng nguẩy cái ống hút cắm trong ly margarita của cô. “Robert Redford, Paul Newman…Chris Evans.”

Mẹ kiếp, Sebastian nghĩ. Hai thần tượng của cậu cộng với Chris. Lựa chọn kiểu quần gì bây giờ.

“Mình không thể để Robert Redford vào đó được!” Sebastian phản đối. “Bọn mình quen ông ấy mà. Kì lắm.”

“Bọn anh có thể thấy cậu hứng lên vì Redford từ bên kia đầu vũ trụ, Stan ạ,” Mackie cười nói. “Nhưng coi nào. Ý ấy quá hay để từ bỏ. Vả lại, Scarlett còn thấy bình thường, và ông ấy là người chữa bệnh cho ngựa của cô ấy.”

“Lần. Quái. Nào. Cũng. Vậy,” Scarlett nghiến răng. “Cái bộ phim ấy sẽ ám tôi suốt kiếp.”

“Scarlett,” Chris xen vào giữa, hạ giọng cảnh báo. “Em chẳng công bằng gì cả.” Anh nhìn Sebastian thật lâu trong khi nói và trông có vẻ không thoải mái lắm.

Scarlett bật cười, một thanh âm trong trẻo, rồi quay sang Sebastian. “Anh ấy lo tôi sẽ giết anh ấy.” Cô hôn gió Chris, và anh càu nhàu với cô, nhìn anh dễ thương quá mức cho phép.

Họ chơi trò đó, và Sebastian nghĩ cậu chưa xỉ đủ để tham gia. Scarlett cưới Chris, giết Paul, phang Robert. Mackie bị xúc phạm bởi ai đó có ý tưởng sẽ giết Butch Cassidy, và chọn giết Chris, cưới Paul và phang Robert.

Rồi cũng đến lượt Sebastian, và mọi ánh mắt đổ dồn vào cậu. “Em cho là Paul sẽ là một người chồng tốt, nên có lẽ em sẽ cưới anh ấy,” cậu càm ràm, “còn Robert — thế thì kinh dị lắm. Ý em là có hồi ông ấy cho em lời khuyên diễn xuất. Em phải giết ông ấy thôi.” Cậu dừng lại khi nhận ra sự thật còn lại. “Ôi. Thế có nghĩa là em sẽ phải phang —”

Tạ ơn trời, Mackie chọn ngay giây phút đó để cười sằng sặc; anh phì ra một đống bia lên Chris và Scarlett.

“Kinh tởm quá đi mất,” Chris càu nhàu, vỗ vỗ vào vết bia trên áo anh “Mà thôi, thật vui vì biết mình nổi tiếng đến vậy. Ngoại trừ với cậu đó Mackie. Đồ phản bội.”

“Đúng rồi. Như thế thì sao nhỉ,” Sebastian nói. Cậu dán chặt mắt vào sàn nhà, nhưng chẳng ích lợi gì; cậu có thể cảm nhận ánh mắt Chris đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm.

Scarlett, Chúa phù hộ cô, đã cứu vãn tình hình với sự bình tĩnh. Cô đứng lên khi nhạc bài ‘Shut Up And Dance’ bắt đầu vang lên qua dàn loa và hét lên, “Em thích bài này! Lên thôi, Đội trưởng Mông nhỏ, lên sàn trình diễn nào.”

Cô tóm lấy tay Chris và kéo anh đi, lờ đi lời chống chế say xỉn “Scarlett, chân anh nhũn nhùn rồi,” và “Scarlett, em đang làm đau anh đấy.”

Ngay khi cả hai ở một mình, Mackie huýt sáo nhè nhẹ và bảo, “Cậu dấm dớ quá rồi anh bạn ạ.”

“Trật tự đi,” Sebastian đáp, thật buồn bã.

Cậu loạng choạng đi tới quầy bar và ra hiệu gọi thêm đồ uống. Cậu sẽ xỉn hơn nữa nếu có thể.

* * *

Sebastian tỉnh dậy trong khách sạn với một cơn váng bổ dập dềnh và bao trùm bởi câu hỏi đêm-qua-mình-đã-làm-cái-quái-gì-vậy. Cậu có một kí ức mơ hồ về việc Chris và Scarlett dúi cậu vào một chiếc taxi.

Điện thoại cậu rung lên. Kìm lại khao khát ném nó vào tường, Sebastian nhấc đầu lên khỏi gối để trả lời. Là Chris.

“Đồ khốn,” Sebastian thì thào.

Chris cười vào điện thoại, nghe chừng rất xuề xòa so với một tên khốn vào sáng sớm. “Chà,” anh nói. “Cũng không đến mức tệ như anh tưởng. Em có ổn không?”

“Không,” Sebastian nói đều đều. Giờ cậu đã hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, cậu ý thức được cảm giác có một lỗ khoan đằng sau nhãn cầu của mình. “Vẫn còn sớm mà. Sao thế.”

“Nhìn đồng hồ đi.”

Sebastian làm theo: đã 12:40 rồi. “Em gọi thịt xông khói đây,” cậu bảo chẳng vì lý do gì cụ thể.

Chris chỉ rên rỉ đáp lại. “Anh sẽ đi thổi kèn cho bất cứ ai để được ăn thịt xông khói lúc này.”

Qua cơn váng bổ, Sebastian cảm thấy rực hết cả người, như thể bị lắc rời ra khỏi lớp da vậy. Chắc do chất cồn; cậu quá lớn cho chuyện đó rồi. Cậu không ngừng nghĩ về màn lanh tanh bành hổ lốn tối qua nhưng Chris có vẻ nghiêm túc không nhắc đến nó. Có lẽ anh chẳng quan trọng hóa nó lắm.

Sebastian cười yếu ớt. “Chưa gì đã vào chế độ ăn kiêng rồi à?” cậu nói.

“Ừ,” Chris xưng xỉa đáp, “được một thời gian rồi. Protein lắc và bông cải xanh và thịt gà.”

“Ha.” Sebastian suy xét về việc trêu anh bằng tiếng gà gáy, nhưng lại thôi. Cậu bắt đầu giữ dáng rồi, nhưng ba tuần nữa mới vào chế độ luyện tập; cậu không mong chờ lắm. Vì bộ phim này, mọi thứ đang vào guồng tiến triển tốt.

“Sắp tới sẽ đến lượt em thôi,” Chris nói. “Nên tốt nhất là em nên thưởng thức thịt xông khói khi còn có thể đi.”

Sebastian chống khuỷu tay ngồi lên bảo, “Em cũng định thế. Mà sao anh bắt đầu sớm vậy?”

“Anh có nhiều cảnh hơn em mà nhớ không,” Chris bảo cậu, giở giọng nghiêm túc. “Tên phim là Captain America đó em.”

“Hâm,” Sebastian nói, rồi cúp máy.

Cậu vẫn cứ ngu ngơ tủm tỉm cười mãi trong lúc bò ra khỏi giường và đi vào phòng tắm.

* * *

Lần này, mọi chuyện suôn sẻ hơn. Cậu làm quen với những tháng ngày dài luyện gym đến phát điên.

Trong quá trình chuẩn bị cho Civil War, Sebastian ngủ, học những chiêu đấu võ, đi tập gym, ăn thật nhiều. Hầu như là toàn ăn. Bắp tay cậu phát tướng, có nguy cơ xẻ rách hết đám áo cậu đang sở hữu. Nếu cậu cho rằng ở phần trước các động tác đều khó thuần thục, thì ở phần này có gì đó khác lắm. Đá và dầu lô hội trở thành bạn thân nhất của cậu khi tụi huấn luyện đẩy cậu vào guồng.

Winter Soldier có khá nhiều cảnh chiến đấu với Black Panther trong kịch bản, nên họ bắt đầu từ đó. Sebastian cười cợt với Chadwick Boseman rất nhiều khi họ tập chiến đấu; cậu buộc phải ngưỡng mộ một gã có khả năng mặc bộ đồ với dáng hình tựa một con mèo khổng lồ mà vẫn di chuyển rất điệu nghệ.

Chris bận rộn tập cảnh chiến đấu với các diễn viên khác, nhưng khi anh bắt đầu cùng Sebastian, cảm giác lại thật dung dị, dễ dàng. Họ đã quen với nhau, và điều đó khiến trái tim Sebastian nhói lên một chút.

Khi phim bắt đầu bấm máy, cậu nghĩ mình đã sẵn sàng hơn bao giờ hết. Cậu nhảy vào nhân thân Bucky Barnes như thể ấy là một phần của chính cậu.

* * *

Có một sự kiện báo trước mà Sebastian không thực sự nghĩ tới.

Trong phim, cậu có cảnh đối thoại cùng Chris. Khi ấy Bucky sẽ nhìn Steve với mọi khát khao dồn nén hơn bảy mươi năm trời, tình yêu khắc họa dưới mọi hình thức ngoại trừ gọi thẳng tên. Vấn đề ngoại hình không quan trọng lắm trong phim này. Sebastian biết cậu chỉ cần nhập vai—sự hỗn tạp kỳ lạ giữa Bucky và Winter Soldier—và phong cách diễn xuất trong phần phim trước sẽ khó bám theo.

Một trong những cảnh phim đầu tiên được quay là cánh tay Bucky bị kẹp trong một chiếc máy.

Joe dừng cả hai lại giữa chừng. “Chris này, nhìn thằng nhỏ trìu mến dịu dàng hơn chút nữa nhé,” ông nói. “Như thể cậu ta là thứ chói sáng nhất cậu từng nhìn thấy ấy.”

Chris gật đầu. Máy quay sáng đèn, lông mày anh nhướn lên và anh mở rộng khuôn mặt, dịu dàng hơn.

Sebastian ước cậu có thể nhìn đi nơi khác. Trái tim cậu đang thít lại trong lồng ngực với ham muốn được Chris nhìn như thế—tan vỡ, đầy thương yêu—và thực tâm như thế. Cậu suýt nữa quên là mình phải diễn khi chuyển cảnh.

“Quá tuyệt vời!” Joe khen, gật gù sung sướng. “Cả hai cậu. Phản ứng được lắm, Sebastian.”

Sebastian chậm rãi thở ra. Cậu không thể nói với ai cảm xúc khi đó của cậu là thật được.

* * *

Ở Đức, có một cảnh cậu đẩy Chris sầm vào cửa thang máy. Vào lần quay thứ năm, Chris bật cười giữa chừng và làm ra bộ mặt ngờ nghệch nhất.

“Cắt!” Joe hô to ở phía sau.

“Em thấy cảnh này ăn chắc chưa?” Chris thì thào.

Sebastian thả lỏng khuôn mặt, thoát khỏi Winter Soldier trong giây lát. “’Có chứ, vâng,” cậu đáp, giọng cao vút, trong trẻo. Cậu nhận ra tay mình vẫn đặt trên ngực Chris, và cậu bỏ xuống.

Lúc sau, khi xem lại đoạn ghi thử có cảnh tóc Bucky tung bay như trong quảng cáo dầu gội đầu, cậu không tài nào nhịn nổi mà cười ha hả.

Chris nhìn vào mắt cậu mỉm cười. Với một nỗ lực lớn lao, Sebastian cười đáp lại. Tưởng chừng như trong tâm can cậu có cái gì đang vỡ vụn.

“Diễn hay lắm, Sebastian,” Anthony nói. “Nhưng tôi nghĩ mình nên quay lại lần nữa. Độc ác hơn chút. Xa cách hơn chút. Cậu là người đang bị kìm kẹp. Cậu đang rất tập trung. Steve là nhiệm vụ của cậu. Thu hẹp hết lại.”

Sebastian hít thật sâu và cố gắng chỉ làm đúng như thế. Cậu căng vai, lao vào Chris với những cú thụi liên hoàn trong một vũ điệu mà họ đã mất hàng tuần để luyện tập cho hoàn hảo.

* * *

Có một cảnh quay suýt khiến cậu bại lộ. Cậu biết cậu không phải Bucky, và Chris không phải Steve, nhưng —

Máy quay tắt đèn, Sebastian cảm thấy như bị rút kiệt. Cậu phải lỉnh đi tìm một góc để dỗ dành bản thân.

Tất nhiên là Chris tìm thấy cậu, đứng lủi trong góc cạnh một cái đèn chiếu. “Em có sao không?” anh dịu dàng hỏi.

Sebastian ép ra một nụ cười đáp lại, “À, em ổn. Vừa rồi có hơi căng thẳng thôi.”

“Anh hiểu mà.” Chris gật đầu. Có tiếng sột soạt, anh đang lôi trong túi ra một cái khăn bọc lấy gói giấy. “Anh thó được mấy cái bánh vòng từ tổ thủ công.”

Anh vừa mở gói cái khăn tay là, Sebastian đã ngay lập tức ngửi thấy hương bánh: vị dầu ngọt ngào từ lớp vỏ. Theo danh sách ăn kiêng thì họ không được ăn, nên cậu nở nụ cười gian tà với Chris, như thể họ là hai đứa trẻ hư đang làm càn bố mẹ.

Cậu cầm lấy một cái nhét vào miệng cho có việc. “Cảm ơn anh,” cậu thì thào trong lúc nhai.

“Không có chi,” là câu đáp ấm áp từ Chris. Anh tự cắn một miếng bánh vòng của mình. Cả hai im lặng ăn hết món đồ vặt trái phép của họ.

“Không biết cuối cùng mấy cô chú sẽ xài cảnh chết của ai nhỉ,” cuối cùng Sebastian lên tiếng, liếm cặn đường bám trên ngón tay mình.

“Ai biết được.” Chris toe toét. “Anh thấy em giỏi chết hơn anh ấy, vì những gì nhân vật cảm thấy đáng giá.” Nụ cười của anh nhạt dần đi.

Một điểm chững. Sebastian có thể cảm nhận nhịp đập trái tim mình bên dưới lồng ngực.

“Em biết không, thực ra anh thấy chân thật lắm, trong một khoảnh khắc thôi,” Chris nói, rất lặng lẽ.

Sebastian ngẩng đầu nhìn Chris; cậu trưng ra vẻ mặt cẩn trọng “Chân thật?” cậu hỏi, giọng không vững vàng như cậu tưởng.

“Lúc em đang nằm trên mặt đất ngước lên nhìn anh ấy” Chris chậm rãi nói, “cảm giác như kiểu em đã muốn hôn anh vậy. Em hiểu không. Như thể em muốn thế ấy.”

Giây phút đó, Sebastian á khẩu. Thế rồi cậu cũng tìm được vài từ: thực ra là ba. “Em đã muốn.”

“Thật ư.” Chris hít vào một hơi thật sâu, rồi thở ra. “Mẹ kiếp.”

Miệng Sebastian khô khốc; toàn bộ trọng lượng của tình yêu thầm lặng mà cậu dành cho Chris hàng năm trời vỡ tung trong lồng ngực cậu đến không tài nào chịu đựng nổi.

“Em biết là anh không phải là — Em biết là anh không — Em chỉ,” trong cơn cùng quẫy để ngôn từ thoát ra, cậu lắp bắp, “phải nói cho anh.” Cậu nhìn xuống sàn. “Chúng ta giả bộ chuyện này chưa từng xảy ra được không?”

“Có lẽ anh không muốn giả bộ,” Chris nói. Nghe như thể từng lời từng chữ đang được kéo lê ra khỏi họng anh.

“Gì cơ,” Sebastian ngờ nghệch nói. Cậu quên mất phải thở.

Chris đang nhìn cậu chằm chặp, thế rồi anh đặt một tay lên vai Sebastian, và anh đang kéo cậu vào gần hơn, gần hơn —

Dường như mất cả thể kỷ vậy, nhưng cuối cùng môi Chris cũng áp vào Sebastian. Nó giản đơn và khô khốc và vương vị bánh vòng, nhưng cảm giác giải phóng thật không tưởng.

“Oa,” Sebastian thốt lên sau đó.

“Ừm. Thế đó,” Chris hơi mụ mị đáp lại.

Sebastian cười. “Hóa ra là vậy à.”

Chris huých trêu cậu, cú huých khá mạnh. “Thôi im đê,” anh nói. “Cứ làm như anh chưa hề thấy em nhìn anh thèm khát không bằng.”

Sự thật khó chối. Sebastian hắng giọng hỏi, “Bao lâu rồi anh?”

Câu trả lời cậu nhận được ngoài mong đợi.

“Anh cá là lâu hơn em,” Chris đáp, nhìn đi nơi khác. “Cap 1, Manchester. Cảnh quay đầu tiên của hai chúng ta.” Anh thọc tay vào túi, khom mình lại, nhưng hiển nhiên đó là sự thật.

Năm năm trời. Năm năm khốn nạn, thế mà Chris chẳng hé răng nửa lời.

Sebastian đang run rẩy. Nên cậu làm điều duy nhất xuất hiện trong tâm trí: túm lấy dây đai trên bộ trang phục của Chris và tiến vào với nụ hôn tiếp theo. Vẫn còn ngập ngừng—cả hai đều chưa chấp nhận xong lời thú nhận tầm cỡ vừa xong—nhưng lần này, Chris hé miệng một chút và ấn vào sâu hơn, thể hiện một khao khát có ý nghĩa, anh muốn mà, không sao đâu.

* * *

Chris, xét theo bề ngoài, không cư xử kỳ quái lắm vào ngày hôm sau.

Sự thật là, Sebastian có hơi mong anh sẽ cư xử kỳ quái. Cậu thấy bối rối và nóng bừng mỗi khi nhìn Chris, người còn chẳng đổ lấy một giọt mồ hôi ngay cả dưới ánh đèn gay gắt.

Suốt cả ngày hôm đó, có hàng tá cơ hội cho Chris gợi lại chuyện đó, nhưng anh không làm.

Sebastian vật lộn để không biểu lộ vẻ tiu nghỉu. Nên cậu dồn hết vào vai diễn — may thay, một Bucky mong manh dễ vỡ là tất cả những gì mà cảnh quay hôm nay cần.

Vào cuối ngày, Chris đến chỗ cậu bảo “Chúng ta đi uống gì đó thôi.” Đây không phải một lời mời.

* * *

Cả hai hòa vào phố phường Leipzig và tìm một quán bar. Chris gọi bia và cả hai ngồi lên cặp ghế đẩu đối diện nhau, chơi trò đối mặt xem ai lên tiếng trước.

Chris thắng. “Vậy là,” anh nói. “Ngày hôm qua.”

Sebastian vừa nốc một ngụm bia lớn, nuốt đến căng họng. Cậu ho, và đáp, “Vâng. Về chuyện đó. Nếu anh muốn quên phắt đi, thì —”

Lần đầu tiên, trông Chris thực sự nổi đóa. “Cái mẹ gì?” anh tức giận. “Sao em lại nghĩ anh muốn quên phắt đi?”

Sebastian nghĩ về câu hồi đáp, nhưng cuối cùng cậu chỉ nhìn Chris như một tên ngốc.

“Nghe anh này,” Chris lãnh đạm bảo. Anh luồn tay vào tóc; có rất nhiều keo tạo hình lẫn sản phẩm chăm sóc tóc trong đó, để rồi cuối cùng nó tạo thành mấy cái chỏm phất phơ rất đáng yêu. “Nếu anh không muốn thì anh đã chẳng hôn em.”

Anh mỉm cười, rồi thì—hơi xấu hổ, chân thành đến đau lòng—và Sebastian gục ngã.

“Chúng ta về khách sạn đi, vào phòng em,” cậu bảo Chris. Đó cũng không phải một lời mời.

Thành thật mà nói, Chris đã cắn môi run rẩy, và cuối cùng Sebastian cũng hiểu cho Bucky và cái tâm khảm cháy bỏng xúc cảm dành cho Steve. Ấy là cảm giác ham muốn một thứ tréo ngoe, thứ mà có thể bản thân không hề xứng đáng nhưng vẫn ham muốn nó nhiều tới mức chẳng có gì quan trọng hơn được nữa.

Sebastian xoay xở để giữ mình tới được khách sạn, và rồi cậu hôn Chris theo cái cách cậu đã luôn thèm khát: ngấu nghiến lẫn tuyệt vọng.

Cậu tưởng chừng bản thân có thể chết đi như thế này và ngay lập tức được vậy.

* * *

Sau vài lần thỏa mãn bằng tay đầy vội vàng rối rít, họ nằm sõng soài trên giường. Họ còn không cởi hết nổi quần áo: quần bò của Sebastian còn kẹt quanh mắt cá chân cậu và áo phông của Chris còn kẹt dưới cánh tay.

Quả thực Sebastian đã chết dí vào thời điểm này. Đây là lần làm tình tuyệt nhất cậu từng trải qua—cả hai đều đang ngượng ngùng và quê độ, và cậu chỉ chịu được tầm năm giây—nhưng vấn đề không nằm ở chỗ đó.

Vấn đề là: Chris đang ở đây. Mọi thứ đang xảy ra.

“Chúng ta thực sự đang bên nhau, nhỉ,” Sebastian nói, mà thực sự thì, cậu có thể nói nhiều thứ sến sẩm hơn thế.

Chris chỉ cười, bất cần và lảnh lót. “Ừ,” anh đáp, chẳng chút ngập ngừng. Anh nhìn Sebastian thật dịu dàng, vuốt ve má cậu với bàn tay ấm nóng. “Hãy nói với anh là em sẽ không hoảng loạn ngay lúc này đi.”

“Không,” Sebastian bảo. Cậu gạt những lọn tóc bết a khỏi mặt (tóc vẫn dài; cậu đang chờ để cắt chúng) và rướn tới hôn Chris, anh chàng trông còn hạnh phúc hơn.

“Em muốn khỏa thân và làm lại lần nữa không?”

Sebastian rền rĩ. “Cho em nghỉ mấy phút đi.”

Thế là Chris, hành xử rất Chris, cho cậu mười lăm phút trước khi nhảy lên người cậu. Hơn kém gì cũng vừa đủ.

* * *

Một vài tuần sau khi phim đóng máy, Sebastian mời Chris tới nhà mẹ và dượng mình ở Rockland.

Kết cục cả hai nằm âu yếm nhau trên cái giường đôi cũ của Sebastian, cậu ngồi lên người Chris, lười nhác hôn anh. Mặt Chris hơi lởm chởm—râu của anh đang dần mọc lại—và Sebastian nghĩ cậu thích anh như thế này hơn, dễ chịu và mềm mỏng.

Chris nhìn quanh phòng ngủ. Anh thu vào tầm mắt bức tường xanh, cái giá sách đầy những giải thưởng sân khấu, bộ sưu tầm Tamagochi bên thành cửa sổ. Sebastian có thể thấy mình đang co cụm lại ngay lập tức.

“Rốt cục là,” Chris mỉm cười nói. “Đây là nơi Sebastian nhỏ lớn lên à. Anh cá em đã dùng tay làm hàng tá cô nàng lên đỉnh trên cái giường này.”

“Khốn kiếp, anh quá đáng thật,” Sebastian cười nói. “Hiếm lắm. Em tham gia câu lạc bộ kịch mà.”

Chris khịt mũi bảo, “Dĩ nhiên rồi. Mọt sách.” Ánh nhìn trên khuôn mặt anh tự mãn đến ghét nên Sebastian phải hôn cho nó bay đi, cho tới khi Chris ngộp thở và cựa quậy bên dưới cậu.

Thế rồi mẹ cậu gọi với lên bảo bữa tối đã sẵn sàng, và cậu cảm tưởng như đã quay về thời trung học.

* * *

Sebastian đã ở Trung Quốc từ đêm qua.

Người ta đã bắt đầu quảng bá The Martian, và cậu cảm thấy kiệt sức vì chuyến bay dài và sự khác biệt. Quái thật, cậu vừa mới học cách nói chuyện với Ridley Scott mà không câu nọ xọ câu kia như một thằng ngốc.

vừa tới tử cấm thành, cậu nhắn cho Chris từ phòng nghỉ của khách sạn. ước gì anh ở đây.

Vài phút sau tin hồi đáp tới: ở đây đang là 3 giờ sáng đấy đồ hâm. em đánh thức anh đấy.

Sebastian nhắn lại, cười như lên cơn: xin lỗi. em gửi ảnh của quý làm lành nhé?

giờ mới nói chuyện được này. cơ em vẫn khốn nạn, nhé.

Nhưng Chris cũng gửi thêm một cái emoji hình trái tim nữa, nên Sebastian nghĩ anh cũng không giận lắm đâu.

 

 

 


End file.
